OCP: Oficcial Crack Pairing
by Marta1234j
Summary: Serie de historias sobre diferentes países que no tienen nada que ver pero que en este fic se unen. ¿Y si dos naciones están enamorados y nos lo perdemos por solo hablar siempre de las mismas parejas? ¡Crack!Pairing para todos! Yaoi, yuri y hetero. Puede que meta nyos. ¡Denle una oportunidad a las nuevas parejas! 4º Capitulo: DinamarcaxBulgaria
1. Tú a Bélgica y yo a Vietnam

Hellou~

-Este fic voy a intentar ser seria no como en el de cazadores de sombras-

Me presento soy Marta1234j pero llamadme Elena :3 Os digo que este fic era necesario estoy harta ¡harta! De las parejas normales asi que aquí vengo yo con parejas raras (pero ojo MUY RARAS)

No las decido yo, para empezar a mi no se me ocurren combinaciones tan bizarras, si no que tengo un cuenquito con los nombres de los paises y me salen de ahi las parejas.

Podría aceptar alguna sugerencia siempre y cuando sea rara y poco común.

En cuanto a el primer episodio que es este (wiii~ espero que no sea el último) la pareja es BelgicaxVietnam (si, es yuri, salio asi XD). A mi me parecio rara de cojones pero cuando la escribi quedo bonita mira por donde y mira que a mi Vietnam ni la conocia de nada.

Sin mas dilación les dejo con la historia :3 Porfis dejen reviewcitos, vivo de ello.

Advertencias: debería estar estudiando...¡A tomar por culo estudiar! -empieza a tocar la flauta aunque no sepa- ¡Yeah, bitches! SWAG Por ciertuuu, Enma es Belgica y Vietnam es Mai Yae

Disclaimer: Hetalia es mio solo que no lo suelo decir (?). Lo único que me pertence aquí es tu corazón :3

_Dios que sueño tengo_ Son pensamientos.

_**Pasad de las faltas de ortografía pls**_ Son recuerdos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Tu a Belgica y yo a Vietnam**

- País

- Vietnam.

- Nombre

- Mai Yae Xeng

- ¿Como se escribe eso?

- Pues como suena.

Dejo escapar una risita al escuchar eso. La morena se gira molesta para ver quien es el imbecil que se rie. Se sorprende al verla pero intenta que no se note.

- Ah, eres tú.

La rubia la mira un poco decepcionada, se esperaba otro saludo menos despreciativo. Una sonrisa picara decora su rostro mientras se acerca más a la vietnamita.

- Yo tambien me alegro de verte.

Ignora el comentario y vuelve a hablar con el recepcionista del hotel. La otra se dedica a jugar con la trenza de ella haciendo que esta se moleste todavía más. Cuando termina de hablar y se va a ir, una voz hace que pare

- Hola amor~ ¿que hacer aquí?

Un moreno de ojos verdes y pelo castaño esta abrazando a la belga. Mai se queda helada.

¿Quien es? ¿Y por que la abraza? Cuando se da cuenta esta fruciendo el ceño de forma exagerada, apretando los puños y gruñiendo delante de la pareja.

La otra al ver la situación, se deshace del abrazo del hispano e intenta comprender lo que le ocurre a la asiática.

- Este es mi amigo Antonio y...

- ¡Pfff! ¿Amigo? - la morena se da la vuelta y sigue hablando mientras anda- Claro, como el italiano ¿no? O más bien, como el francés. Amigos ¡Ja! - se queda en la puerta y la mira antes de salir-. Pasatelo bien con tus ''amiguitos

Da un portazo y desaparece, dejando a un grupo de países y a un recepcionista confundido:

- Aún no se como se escribe su nombre.

* * *

Enma podía ser muy cariñosa y tal ¡pero eso era el colmo! Primero la ve en una cita con el italiano gruñón, luego en el cine con el francés pervertido ¿y ahora el pedófilo? Por favor.

_La salida te ha quedado muy dramática pero..._

Eso no es lluvia, es el diluvio universal.

_¿A donde coño voy ahora?_

Y es que no tenía paraguas y no iba a entrar a por uno, ya que se cargaría el momento. Pensó en entrar al hotel por la otra puerta pero desecho la idea porque también daba a la recepción.

Se acordó del invernadero que había visto al llegar y decidió buscarlo. Mientras andaba fue pensando en la rubia.

No sabía como ni cuando pero había empezado a amarla. Mai nunca había tenido amigas aparte de Taiwan y aunque en un principio no le habían causado buena impresión, luego termino llevandose bien con las otras países mujeres.

Estaba empezando a hacer amistades cuando apareció ella. Pelo color oro y ojis aguamarina que al mirarlos te podían ver hasta el alma. Un cuerpo moldeado de forma que nadie pudiera rechazarlo. Una voz dulce y melodiosa digna de un ángel. Y por último, su sonrisa. Blanca como la nieve y brillante como la luna. Era como una rosa en un jardín de claveles. Diferente y única.

Y ella claro, tan tonta fue como para enamorarse de la primera que la trataba de forma cariñosa. Pensaba que era así solo con ella pero ¡Ja! No le quedaba nada...

La primera vez que le había visto con el mayor de los italianos había pensado que eran amigos. Había aprendido que los besos en las mejillas era algo común en Europa así que intentaba no ruborizarse cuando se los daban o los veía. _Occidentales_. Había pensando. _No hay quien les entienda._

Si bien había soportado aquellos besos no había podido aguantar verlos a los dos en un restaurante, cenar juntos y luego salir de la manita como una pareja. Cuando lo vio, se quedo muerta y deseo no haber estado allí. Recordaba llorar y llorar, estar días sin comer, ni dormir, ni hablar con nadie, algo que hizo preocupar mucho a su mejor amiga Taiwan. Unos días después, Enma había ido a su casa a consolarla y ella se había tenido que inventar que estaba enamorada de un país para que no la descubriera.

_**- Estoy enamorada pero...N-No es correspondido.**_

_**La rubia, que se había dedicado a pasarle pañuelitos para que se limpiase las lágrimas, se quedo mirándola con asombro.**_

_**- ¿E-Enamorada? - la observo con pena y le limpio la cara con el papel- ¿Y quien es el afortunado?**_

_**Se quedo pensando y estuvo por decirle ''Tú'' y plantarle un beso, pero no era buena idea. Suspiro cansada y respondió:**_

_**- Japón.**_

Los días habían pasado y su relación de amistad se había ido enfriando. Ella seguía pensando en que debía haberle dicho lo que sentía y no haber salido con una excusa estúpida. Taiwan decidió invitarla al cine para animarla un poquito. Fueron las dos juntas y, ¿adivinad quien estaba allí con su nuevo lige? Nada más y nada menos que su querida ¡Bélgica!

En ese momento había perdido toda la fe en la humanidad que le quedaba. Ya le daba igual que la amara, que fuera una puta o que la hubiera mentido. No le importaba. Decidió pasar de ella. Cada vez que se le acercaba, la ignoraba o la hablaba bordemente porque se lo merecía. Claro que se lo merecía, por jugar con sus sentimientos. Pero le dolía.

Porque la amaba por encima de todo y le daba igual todo el daño que la hiciera, ella seguiría enamorada de la rubia. Le molestaba que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado pero más le jodía la cara que ponía cada vez que la despreciaba.

Llego al invernadero después de muchas vueltas. Era una cupula de cristal bastante pequellinata y trasparente pero no se podía ver el interior por la cantidad de plantas que había. Entro rapidamente para no mojarse más y vio que en medio de toda esa flora había un columpio. Un poco tonto, pero ahí estaba, invitándola a que se sentara y se balanceara y olvidara todos sus problemas.

Y así hizo. Se sentó y empezó a impulsarse hacía adelante y hacía atrás. Cada vez mas alto y más alto. El ruido de la lluvia y el chirrido del columpio eran una buena melodía de tristeza que podrían formar la banda sonora de su vida amorosa. Triste y irritante pero a la vez hermosa. Se empezó a reír con cada subida que daba él columpio. Y a reír, y a reír, cada vez más alto y cada vez con más amargura. Cada vez más falso y cada vez más llanto. Y las risas se trasformaron el lágrimas.

Y es que la lluvia, el chirrido del columpio y el llanto hacían una bonita melodía.

* * *

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

Antonio silbaba y miraba a la puerta por donde había salido corriendo la vietnamita. Los otros países que estaban en la cola para registrarse en el hotel, cuchilleaban como marujas sobre la escena que acababan de vivir.

- Esto parece una telenovela - decía uno.

_- _Ay dios, que pena. - comentaba otro.

_- _La culpa es de Estados Unidos – alguno estaba un poco perdido.

_- _¿Pero ca pasao'? - mientras que otro lo estaba aún más.

- ¿Están liadas? - había quien no se lo creía.

- ¿¡Pero esta fila no avanza o qué!? - Y otros que solo querían registrarse.

Y entre grititos y cotilleos, los causantes de todo ese revuelo estaban discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido:

- ¿Pero que ocurre? - el moreno se rascaba la cabeza sin comprender nada- ¿Es por mi culpa?

La rubia, al borde de las lágrimas, buscaba una explicación. Y es que siempre la cagaba. _¿¡Pero que he hecho mal ahora!? _Repaso todo lo que había pasado. ¿No habra sido por el pelo? No quería molestarla, era un juego. Siguió comiendose la cabeza hasta que el latino le dio la respuesta:

- Que solo te he abrazado.

_El abrazo._ Dios, ¿como no lo había visto? Nunca se acordaba de que Mai veía mal los abrazos. Pero tampoco era para enfadarse ¿no? Si después de todo ella no la gustaba, quería a Japón. Una lagrimita cayo por su mejilla haciendo que su amigo se preocupara por ella:

- Bel, ¿estás bien?

_- _Agh mierda, s-si...- se limpio rápidamente la cara y sonrió de forma forzada-...E-Estoy bien, es... Es la alergia.

Pero sabía que no podía mentirle con aquella excusa tan tonta. Antonio tenía ese poder de saber si alguien le mentía y porque le mentía. Siempre había pensado que debería unirse al FBI y sería buenísimo en los interrogatorios.

_**- **_No me mientas, - le hizo una seña para que se salieran de la fila y le susurro- ¿Que ha pasado?

Tristemente, se dispuso a contar todo el relato, de como la había conocido y de como se había vuelto loca por ella.

Recordaba todo, absolutamente todo del día en que la conoció. Era un 15 de Abril cuando había ido a visitar a Taiwan y a darse una vueltas por el centro comercial. Se había separado de ella y la había visto. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta (la única vez que la vio así), unos vaqueros ajustados que hacía que sus largas piernas fueran la envidia de cualquier modelo, una camiseta de palabra de honor blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra que le daba un aspecto sensual y a la vez elegante. Pero lo que le había llamado la atención eran esos ojos de color dorado. Tan misteriosos y tan estirados, parecían ojos de serpiente y le daban un toque sofisticado. Con la cabeza bien alta había paseado por todo el centro comercial haciendo que hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas se giraran a verla caminar. Y es que era un diosa hecha persona.

Más tarde, descubrió que era la mejor amiga de Taiwan. No le dijo nada más porque iba a parecer una acosadora si iba a verla y le decía ''Te vi en un centro comercial, tú a mi no pero yo a ti si. Besame'' y no pretendía ser Bielorusia 2, no gracias.

Habían pasado los días y cuando casi la tenía ''olvidada'', va y aparece. Y coño, ahora más guapa. Estaba cortadísima cuando la vio pero se comporto como siempre con besitos y abrazitos para todos y un poco más, porque ya que podía aprovechaba.

Pasaron los días y se fueron conociendo más y más y descubrió que era guapa por dentro y por fuera. Si bien no era alguien divertidisimo, o si lo era no solía demostrarlo con ella, era una persona interesante y amable si se la conocía bien.

Pero un día dejo de verla, aún no sabía porque había desaparecido sin motivo. Fue a buscarla y Taiwan la explico que estaba en depresión. La belga angustiadisima había ido a su casa y la había estado consolando. Hablaron y hablaron hasta que decidió decirle la verdad.

_**Estoy enamorada.**_

De Japón encima. JAPÓN. Ese crío que no habla ni dice nada, pues ese. Había estado por llorar y por matar al nipón pero se había contenido y siguió consolandola. Después de aquello su relación había cambiado y casi no se hablaban. Ella por su parte había llorado mucho y había perdido mucho peso. Su hermano no se fijaba en eso pero Francia se dio cuenta y decidioo invitarla al cine para pasarlo bien. Enma acepto ir y se lo paso en grande. Río, grito, lloro e incluso canto aquella tarde y Francis le dio ánimos para volver a intentarlo con Vietnam.

Aunque la otra no estaba por la labor. Solo la ignoraba o la insultaba cada vez que le decía lo más mínimo. No comprendía su comportamiento pero decidió usarlo en su contra y molestarla. Entre las bromas que le gastaba a la asiática se escondía un terrible tristeza con la que nadie había compartido hasta ahora.

Los dos europeos se quedaron en silencio. Bélgica pensó que había sonado muy estúpido y que era una tontería, si ella no la amaba no iba a cambiar nada contandoselo al español. El de ojos verdes termino por hablar:

- Ve con ella.

Abrió los ojos confusa.

- ¿P-Perdón?

- ¿Perdoon? - repitió el otro con una voz ridícula- ¡Enma! Eres la chica más guapa y amable que he conocido ¿como te va a decir que no? ¿Se lo has preguntado? - ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Pues entonces! - empezó a empujarla hacía la puerta ignorando los comentarios que hacía- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando se giro a él y le abrazo fuertemente. Murmuro un gracias y el chico solo pudo sonreir al verla salir corriendo.

_Ahí se va mi amor. _

* * *

Corrió y corrió buscandola pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Empapada de arriba a abajo y dando vueltas alrededor del hotel, la belga no sabía donde se encontraba la chica.

La lluvia no cesaba y ella estaba desesperada. ¡Malditos hoteles gigantes y maldita lluvia! Rendida, empezo a andar camino a la recepción cuando paso cerca de un invernadero. Iba a seguir cuando escucho una especie de ¿llanto?

Pego su cara al cristal, intentando ver algo que no fueran plantas y allí estaba. Columpiandose y llorando, el amor de su vida estaba dentro de aquel lugar. Hasta triste era hermosa, madre de dios ¡esa belleza debería ser ilegal!

Decidió entrar por la puerta de delante que le pillaba más lejos que la otra pero le daba igual. Entro y vio como la morena paraba en seco. Dejo de llorar y entre sollozos hablo:

- ¿Quien es?

Sonó bastante bajo pero ella lo escucho. Siguió andando sin que ella la viera y se fue acercando más a la joven.

- ¿Q-Quien es? -Mai se levanto un poco asustada y se quedo en medio de aquella gran cúpula.

¡Crack!

_¡Agh!_

¿Por que se caian las ramas de los arboles? ¿¡Por que!? Los ojos dorados de la vietnamita se clavaron en la rubia que estaba por morirse. Se quedaron mirando y la europea decidió romper el silencio.

- Lo siento.

Mal, mal, mal. ¡Muy mal! ¿Lo siento? ¿Por que había dicho ''lo siento'' y no ''hola'' como la gente normal? Iba a rectificarse pero la otra ya no estaba.

* * *

_Puta lluvia._

La morena corría bajo aquella tormenta. Sabía quien la perseguía pero no sabía porque huía. Bueno si lo sabía, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad. No quería oir un ''No te amo'' de aquella chica. Por eso corría sin saber a donde se dirigía. Escuchaba los gritos de la otra pero seguía corriendo.

No se veía nada. La luces casi no alumbraban a aquella hora de la noche y la niebla no ayudaba mucho. El viento le daba en la cara y le impedía avanzar pero no se detuvo.

_¿¡Por que todo me pasa a mí!? ¿¡Por que!?_

- ¡Mai!¡Espera! ¡Mai!

_¡No! ¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡No te espero! No quiero que me rechaces..._

- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

No sabía si estaba llorando o si es que llovía demasiado pero tenía la cara empapada. Quería morirse y desaparecer, deseaba que ese día no hubiera pasado, que todo vuelva a empezar y...

- ¡Cuidado..!

Un coche apareció de la nada y se coloco delante de la chica. Iba a morir. ¿Podía morir? No físicamente pero mentalmente llevaba bastante tiempo muerta. Le daba igual, le daba...

Unos brazos la empujaron hacia atrás, salvandola en el último momento. El conductor grito cosas no muy bonitas pero Vietnam solo podía pensar en la chica que la abrazaba. Sus ojos azules la penetraban en la mente como cuando la había conocido y deseo poder tocarla, hablarla, decir lo que sentía y sobretodo besarla.

Pero no era la única que pensaba así puesto que los labios de la belga se juntaron con los suyos rápidamente. Era un beso dulce y un poco desesperado. No había lengua de por medio, era solo el tacto de ambas pieles que tanto habían anhelado ambas.

Y allí estaban ellas, dos países en medio de la lluvia, besandose de forma lenta y triste, digna de una

película romántica.

Cuando se separaron por necesidad, se quedaron mirando sin decir nada pero diciendolo todo a la vez. Bélgica apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su amada mientras susurraba:

- Te amo.

No fue necesaria una respuesta.

* * *

Penoso seguramente, ¡pero lo siento!

Pliiiiiiiis dejen un misero review ¡Por favori pliiiiiiiis!

Bueno las dejo continuar viviendo, amores~

_Cada vez que dejas un review, muere un cani._


	2. Una española por Moscú

Holiwis~

¡Ay señor jesucristo superstar tuve 2 reviúh! (?)

Si, se que dije que no subiría más fanfic, pero bah. Viva mi fuerza de voluntad. Basicamente, la semana que viene tengo un examen de Sociales y aún no hemos empezado del tema :3 Es sobre Al-Andalus *inserte canción de David Bisbal*

Primero primerísimo, ¡gracias por mis dos reviews! Me alegraís la vida (por cierto los contesto al final c:)y el día y todo :3

Segundo segundísimo, siento TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAS las faltas que tengo pero es que tengo que pasarlas de mi libreta al portatil a velocidad rápidisima (y aún asi tardo 2 putas horas) y obviamente se me pasan cosas.

Bueno, bueno, ¡segundo capitulico! Este es a petición de Chica Random (wtf con el nombre xD) que me pidio un Nyo!España por Nyo!Ucrania y aqui esta su mamaracho de fanfic (¡yeah!)

Ojala os guste y me dejeis un reviú, que como digo siempre, vivo de ellos.

Advertencias (hoy hay telita): POR PARTES, los nombres son Dmitri pa Ucrania, Isaber de la rosa ramire (mentira, es Isabel solo) pa la española, Anastasia pa Rusia (que malaje soy, lo se) luego tambien sale China pero no tiene nombre y Lovina es Italia del Sur. Luego, todos son nyos. Es UcraniaxSpain pero tiene RussiaxSpain y RussiaxChina. Esto pasa en Moscow :3 Aguachifurri c: Hay lemon (?) Mueren todos al final. Y tal.

Disclaimer: Hetalia sigue siendo mío y el Vodka es más español que Gibraltar.

_Esto siguen siendo pensamientos _Son pensamientos.

_**Y esto tambien son recuerdos **_ Son recuerdos

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**Una española por Moscú**

_Y conocí a una persona. De esas que te cambian la vida nada más verlas._

- Mierda.

Era muy raro ver a su hermana nerviosa. Daba vueltas por la casa cogiendo cosas y guardándolas como podía en su bolso que parecía el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon porque joder, si que cambian cosas. Anastasia era una chica dulce y psicópata de puertas afuera pero en verdad solía ser muy gruñona e infantil.

Dmitri estaba sentado en el sofá escuchando el concierto de insultos que recitaba su hermana pequeña. No se atrevía a decirle nada porque sabía que podía terminar muy pero que muy mal.

Aún así, hablo:

- ¿Q-Qué pasa, hermana?

Ella le miro con rabia y luego con sorpresa ya que no se acordaba de que seguía allí. Continuo recogiendo, ignorando al ucraniano que se sentía un poco marginado.

- China me acaba de llamar diciendo que tengo que recoger unos papeles cuanto antes -Se dirigió a la puerta de la casa mientras se ponía su famoso abrigo-. Está en la ciudad pero volveré cuando pueda. Då svidaniya.

Cerro la puerta dejando al pobre chico confundido.

_¿Y yo que hago ahora?_

* * *

Una chica de cabellos castaños ondulados recogidos en un moño alto, paseaba alegremente por las calles de Moscú. Hacía bastante frío, más de a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no impedía que siguiera sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Iba a encontrase con su ''amiga'' Rusia. No sabía por qué, pero Anastasia había empezado a interesarse por ella. _Temas económicos, _había pensado. Pero durante el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose ni había salido el tema.

Era raro que una de las más importantes potencias mundiales quisiera llevarse bien con ella justamente ahora. Su situación no era para tirar cohetes (principalmente porque no tenía ni dinero para comprarlos) pero la rubia estaba ahí, como si nada pasara.

Continuo andando rebosando alegría por los poros. Estaba tan feliz de verla porque bueno... En cierto modo, le gustaba.

Pero no de caerle bien, si no de amarla. Casi todos los países le habían dado la espalda y Ani (como la llamaba cariñosamente) estaba siempre para ayudarla. Era amable y simpática y no se mostraba psicópata como decían los demás. Realmente, era agradable. Y además era guapa. Era perfecta.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta de la gran mansión de la euroasiática. Toco el timbre rápidamente y se preparo para saludarla. Estaba tan emocionada que cuando abrieron, se abalanzó corriendo hacía ella.

Pero no era ella.

Era un chico.

Un momento...

_Ay Dios que me he equivocado de casa._

Lo peor no fue eso, sino que se había tirado con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

* * *

Ucrania seguía sentado en el sofá esperando que volviera su hermana. Solo habían pasado 8 minutos pero ya estaba aburrido. Podía encender la televisión pero no sabía donde estaba el mando y no pensaba revolver más la casa para buscarlo ya que Rusia la había desordenado bastante ya de por si.

Siguió quietecito allí sin hacer nada hasta que escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Se levanto rápidamente para abrir a su hermana. Corrió por el recibidor pero se puso serio al llegar a la entrada. Estaba listo para coger los papeles que traería y llevarlos a su oficina. Perno no estaba listo para que una chica saltara sobre él. Y obviamente, esa chica no era su hermana.

Terminaron los dos en el suelo, ella encima del él. Un sonrojo invadió su cara ya que cualquiera que entrara en la casa, les vería en una situación muy incómoda. Intento hablar pero no podía articular palabras. La extraña se puso de rodillas encima de él y hablo:

- ¡Ay, dios de mi vida! ¡Lo siento, cariño! -hablaba aceleradamente y casi no se le podía entender. Se fijo en su rostro y la reconoció. Era España.

Había oído a su hermana hablar de ella. Que era una chica muy guapa y graciosa. Lo de graciosa no lo sabía pero lo de guapa...Vaya.

Tenía un cuerpo precioso por lo que veía. Piernas largas y un torso con curvas, algo que ya no se solía ver. No era como las otras naciones que parecían palos que hablaban, ella tenía un cuerpo trabajado que daban ganas de recorrerlo de arriba a abajo.

Pero sus mirada fue a parar a su rostro. Si el cuerpo era hermoso, su cara era la perfección. Grandes ojos color aceituna que resaltaba sobre su piel bronceada y unos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Se puso más rojo todavía al pensar en ello y se dio cuenta de que la chica se había callado.

- ¿Eh? -dijo el confundido.

- Digo que soy Isabel ¿y tú?

Su sonrisa era brillante y cautivadora. Por un momento olvido todo y su mente solo pudo fijarse en ella. Volvio a la realidad y contesto como pudo.

- S-Soy Dmitri.

Un silencio incómodo les envolvía a los dos. La hispana no se movía del sitio y el ucraniano seguía con la cara como uno de los tomates de la chica. España, al ver que el chico parecía molesto, se levantó y ayudo al otro.

Se quedo observando la casa maravillada mientras que Ucrania la observaba de arriba abajo, comiéndola con la mirada. Llevaba una larga falda roja hasta los tobillos y luego tenía una especie de chaqueta roja y debajo una camisa ía hasta buen gusto para la ropa, si es que lo tenía todo.

Se quedo pensando en ello. ¿Qué le pasaba con esa chica? Era la amiga de su hermana, no suya. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Había sentido algo en el estómago cuando la vio pero... ¿El qué?

Solo había visto a la española en las reuniones nada más. Ni habían hablado ni siquiera se habían mirado. Nunca se había fijado en aquella belleza y ahora se arrepentía.

Desecho aquellos pensamientos. _Son tonterías tuyas, no pasa nada. _Habló con la morena:

- Y-Y, ¿que haces aquí?

Isabel le miro un poco sorprendida y él se quiso morir. _¿Por qué tartamudeas? _Ella rió de forma muy suave y se acerco al joven. Dmitri intentaba parecer tranquilo ante la mirada examinadora de ella.

- ¿Ani no te lo dijo? -se quedo pensando- Hoy había quedado con ella...

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos confundidos. Él no sabía nada de eso y su hermana no estaba, ¿que iba a hacer? Porque esperarla no era buena idea y tampoco iba a echarla.

La hispana gritaba el nombre de su amiga sin obtener ningún resultado. Empezó a molestarse pero el chico le contesto:

- M-Mi hermana se ha ido u-un rato, no se c-cuando volverá...

_¿¡Por que sigues tartamudeando!?_

Empezó a temblar cuando la otra comenzó a mirarle de arriba a abajo, observando cada rasgo de su cuerpo y desnudándole con la mirada. Después, se quedo con la vista clavada en sus ojos azules, taladrándole la mente y con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

- ¡Pues vamos a buscarla!

Antes de que pudiera respirar, ya estaban fuera.

* * *

Aún que las calles estuvieran abarrotadas de gente, eso no impedía que España fuera a una velocidad increíble esquivándolas de milagro. Por su parte, a Ucrania le tocaba llevarse todos los golpes y pedir disculpas.

La chica le llevaba de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño que nos sabe defenderse en aquella ciudad cuando en verdad, era ella la que no sabía a donde iba.

Dmitri, viendo que estaba yendo sin ton ni son, empieza a llamarla pero el jaleo no permite que se le escuche. Lo dice más fuerte una y otra vez, hasta que estalla en un ''¡Isabel!'' que hace que algunas personas se paren a mirarlo y que él se sonroje.

- ¿Qué..? -Se gira para ver que ocurre pero la empujan haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

La hispana se deja caer y termina en el fuerte pecho del joven. Se quedan así un rato, abrazados en medio de aquella avenida en la que no cabe ni un alfiler. El sonrojo del chico va en aumento mientras que ella solo puedo suspirar un ''Vaya'' al tocar los fuertes pectorales que tiene.

Muerto de vergüenza, se lleva a Isabel a una calle secundaria y bastante más tranquila. Se deja caer en la pared y suspira agotado, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué querías? -Pregunta inocentemente la morena.

Va a responder pero al abrir los ojos se encuentra a pocos centímetros de ella y de sus labios. Se sobresalta y termina sentado en el suelo mientras la chica se rie.

Dmitri se vuelve a levantar y le contesta un poco nervioso:

- P-Pues – _Que no tartamudees_- ,¿sabes a donde vas? Digo, ni yo se donde esta mi hermana...

- ¡Ah, bueno! -Saca rápidamente su móvil y empieza a leer- ''Hoy con Rusia en mi embajada de Moscow :3L'' es lo que tiene China de estado en el WhatsApp.

- Am -Mira por la calle y ve el edificio al fondo- ¿Ese es?

Ella asiente.

- Debe ser -Le vuelve a coger de la mano y se lo lleva-. ¡Vamos a darles una sorpresa!

* * *

119...120...121...122 escalones. _Hay que ver, que número más feo. _Es lo que piensa España al llegar al piso 5 donde debe estar Anastasia. Se fija en Dmitri, que va detrás de ella y que está cansadisimo, y sonríe.

- Dimi~, ¡tienes que hacer más ejercicio!

Dmitri se apoya en la pared e intenta recuperar el aliento.

- ¿E-Esto no cuenta?

Isa se ríe. Realmente no sabe como nunca se ha fijado en él, ¡si es una monada! Pero claro, ella solo tiene ojos para Rusia. Desde que la vio sintió algo que más tarde descubriría que es amor. Se prometió a si misma que no se fijaría en nadie más y su mundo se reducio a una sola persona, ella.

Y así había sido, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a hacer todo lo que ella quisiese y a enamorarla. Rechazo muchas propuesta, entre las que se encontraba la de su tan amada Lovina, y ahora estaba allí, apunto de confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Los dos juntos se dirigían a la habitación del final del pasillo donde le habían dicho que estaba ella. Conforme avanzaban, empezó a escuchar ruidos pero los ignoro. Fueron aumentando con cada paso que daban hasta que llegaron a la puerta y parecían venir de dentro.

Cuando Ucrania iba a decir algo, ella abrió la puerta. Estaba lista para decir hola pero nunca lo dijo.

De su boca solo salio un gritito.

* * *

El ucraniano empezó a sospechar de esos sonidos que le resultaban tan familiares. Una era su hermana y la otra...¿China? Andaban y comenzó a comprender algunas palabras al azar como ''Más'', ''Pares'' o ''Quiero'' pero no encontraba ninguna relación entre ellas.

Una vez en la puerta, pego su oído de forma disimulada para que la chica no sospechara y comprendió todo.

Gemidos.

Iba a decirle que no abriera pero era demasiado tarde. La sonrisa de su rostro se transformo en un cara de ¿dolor? y dejo escapar un leve gritito.

No se si fue su imaginación o no, pero creo que soltó una lágrima.

* * *

_**- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?**_

_**La de ojos violetas miro a la hispana y sonrió.**_

_**- No creo.**_

_**- ¿Nunca?**_

_**Vacilo un poco.**_

_**- No, jamas.**_

_**- Oh, vaya...Y, ¿alguien se ha enamorado de ti?**_

**- ****_No se...-La rusa continuo- Además, si a mi me gustara alguien no me lo guardaría, se lo diria y punto. Y si no me gusta alguien al que yo le gusto, se lo diría para no darle falsas esperanzas._**

_**Sonrió.**_

_**- No me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de otros.**_

* * *

_No._ Estaba a punto de llorar. _No recuerdes eso._

Se podía haber esperado de todo. Rusia intentando que fueran uno con ella, Rusia borracha y con veinte botellas de Vodka, Rusia jugando a la Russian Roulette, Rusia vestida de pingüino. Pero de todas, esa era la única que no deseaba ver.

Allí, en la mesa de reuniones, estaban Rusia y China. Todo normal sino fuera porque estaban teniendo sexo.

Isabel no se lo creía. Más bien, no se lo quería creer. ¿Pero no decía que no quería a nadie? ¿Entonces que hacía con ella? ¡Le estaba dando falsa ilusiones y según ella, no le gustaba hacer eso!

_Falsa._

_- _I-Isa..-La de ojos amatistas intentaba explicarse.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -Estaba harta de toda aquella farsa- ¡No me llames así nunca más! ¿¡Me oyes!? Te has dedicado a reírte de mi estos últimos meses pero se acabo, no te quiero volver a ver en la vida.

La euroasiática se tapo los pechos y dio gracias a Dios de llevar aún la ropa interior de la parte inferior. Se bajo de la mesa para acercarse a ella:

- Espera, yo no...

- ¡Que te calles! - se acerco a la rubia con ojos llenos de ira y le dijo duramente- Tú para mi has muerto.

Dejando escapara algunas lágrimas, dejo a los otros 3 allí y salio corriendo. Anastasia miro con tristeza a su hermano mayor esperando consuelo por su parte pero solo recibió una mirada de odio.

- Eres gilipollas.

Y se fue en busca de la pobre chica.

* * *

_Imbecil._

_No llores._

_Deja de llorar._

_Imbecil._

Esquivando miradas y comentarios que no entendía, España recorría todo el edifício en busca de la jodida salida.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué? Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos aunque sabía perfectamente que llorando no arreglaría nada.

_Tonta._

Había sido estúpida. ¿Como había podido creer que ella le quería? Era una ilusa. ¿Quien iba a quererla? Tan fea por dentro y por fuera.

Escucho a alguien que la llamaba y siguió corriendo más rápido. No quería verla.

_Mentirosa. Claro que quieres verla. Puede que te haya hecho daño pero la sigues amando. Y seguirás haciéndolo._

Y se odiaba por ello. Por mucho que intentara oidarla no podía, se había obsesionado tanto con ella y ahora se daba cuenta de que la otra no sentía lo mismo.

A punto estuvo de caerse pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Entre lágrimas pudo ver al ucraniano apenado que parecía hablarle pero ella estaba tan alterada que no le podía escuchar, le recordaba demasiado a Rusia.

- ¡Callate! -Se intento soltar de su agarre- ¡Alejate de mi! ¡No me conoces ni nada, dejame vivir! ¡Vete con tu hermana!

Salio corriendo y se metió en la primera sala que vio. Cerro la puerta con pestillo y se sentó a llorar. Ucrania gritaba y gritaba que le abriera pero ella no le hacía caso, solo podía pensar una y otra vez en la escena que acababa de vivir.

_Imbecil._

Los ruidos pasaron y ella se extraño, a lo mejor se había cansado. No entendía porque se preocupaba tanto, no eran amigos ni nasa y ahí estaba él, intentando ayudarla.

_Como Rusia._

Se pego a si misma por pensar en ello y quito el pestillo pero siguió sentada sollozando y con la cabeza entre las piernas, hecha bolita. Escucho como se abría la puerta y supuso que sería Ucrania. Hubo un silencio hasta que él hablo:

- Lo siento.

Ella continuo sollozando por lo bajo.

- Siento lo de Ana...Mi hermana -Se corrigió-. Es así siempre, no suele pensar en las consecuencias que traen sus actos.

No contesto.

- No estés así, por favor.

No hablo.

- Las chicas bonitas no deberían llorar.

_Mierda._

Lo había dicho. La había cagado. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

_Muy bien Dmitri. De puta madre. De escandalo._

Deseo que no le hubiera oído pero se encontró cara a cara con los ojos vidriosos de la hispana.

- ¿Bo...Bonita?

Bien, había escuchado eso pero no lo otro ¿no? Pues genial. El chico empezó a tartamudear y pudo ver como la chica reía por lo bajito.

- No es culpa tuya -Decía la morena mientras se levantaba-. Me pasa por crearme falsas ilusiones.

La chica se fue hacía una ventana que había en la sala y saco la cabeza esperando que el viento le secara la cara. Por su parte, el ucraniano vio un piano y se dispuso a tocarlo. ¿Cuantos años sin tocarlo. ¿Cuantos años sin tocar? ¿50? ¿o 70? Ya ni se acordaba.

Sus dedos recorrieron las teclas, primero torpemente y luego con soltura. Siempre recordaría aquella melodía. Días alegres y pacíficos todos juntos en una misma casa, riendo y disfrutando. Y ahora todo había cambiado pero en cierto modo, seguía siendo igual.

Una voz empezó a acompañar al instrumento. Una voz dulce y armónica. Isabel estaba apoyada en el piano, con los ojos cerrados y cantando en su idioma y aunque él no entendía lo que decía, sonaa hermoso.

Termino de tocar y la chica le miro un poco decepcionada y con ganas de más. Se fue al centro de la habitación y se puso a dar vueltas cual bailarina mientras decía alegremente:

- ¡Toca otra, Dimitri!

- ¿D-Dimitri? -El joven estaba confundido.

- ¡Claro! Dmitri, Dimitri ¡es lo mismo! - Y se empezó a reir.

Una nueva melodía sonó y ella continuo cantando al son de la música. Lágrimas que se convertían en notas y sollozos que eran la letra de la canción. Todo era tan raro pero se sentía bien.

Se acerco a Ucrania que miraba todas la teclas mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre ellas. Se inclino cerca de su cara y le beso en los labios. Un beso dulce y simple, sin lengua ni nada por el estilo.

Para Dmitri, una declaración de amor.

Para Isabel, una forma de agradecimiento.

Porque había llegado a la conclusión de que jamás podría superar lo que sentía por la euroasiatica y sabía que si salía con otra persona solo sería para intentar llenar el hueco que había reservado para Anastasia. Y sabía que nadie lo llenaría. Nunca.

- Yo te reparare el corazón, cueste lo que cueste.

Pero podía intentarse.

* * *

Ogh, tonto muy tonto, lo ze, no me pegeis.

¡A contestar mis 2 reviú! (a ver sillegamos a los 3 :D)

Chica Random: ¡Espero que te haya gustaduuu! ASDFGHJKL *-* Gracias amor :3

Sir (quiero suponer que la S es de Sir :D) Alex Beilshmildt: ¿NO-SABES-QUE-ES-UN-CANI? *lo besa, acaricia, canta, viola, adora y coloca en un altar* Eres la personas más afortunada del mundo ;-; Maldita tecnología, la culpa es de los políticos (?) A mi tampoco me gusta Vietnam pero me gusto como me quedo en el fic. ¡ARRIBA PAREJAS CRACK! ¡REVOLUCIOOOOON! Tu sugiere que así no tengo que pensar xD Pa la próxima te pongo alguna. El DenBel me recuerda al especial de navidad xD Me mola el HolMon, los 2 son tan fríos, la tendre en cuenta. PRUPOL 5EVAH, me leia un fic sobre ellos 2 pero creo que se acabo (ni me acuerdo xD). Ayy a mi me gusta el LatLiet es muy cuqui pero nadie lo shipea D; A mi si me gustan esas parejas la que odio a muerte es el usuk me dan ganas de matar a todos (?) ¡Si subes, avisame cariñu~! ¡Chau~!

Y bueno ya ta, dejen sus reviú y les dare besitos de MUERTE (?)

Chaitos~

_Cada vez que dejas un review, siguen muriendo canis._


	3. Un holandés para Mónaco

(Debería estar estudiando lengua...ME LA SUDAH)

Volví gente, no me lo creo ni yo. No pensaba escribirlo porque lo tenía entero y lo perdí y me quede a lo ''Odio a todo el mundo'' y deje de escribir. ¡Pero aquí estamos!

¡Gracias por los reviús!, al final los contesto :3

Bueno bueno, respecto al capitulico, PRIMERO DE TODO:

Siento

Las

Faltas

Lo he escrito corriendo y va a haber ochocientas mil, de cada 3 palabras, 8 están mal.

Segunda cosica, este capítulo es para *redoble de tambores*¡S. Alex Beilshmild! Por que fue el segundo en perdirmelo y por dejarme ese cacho reviú (que no se si fue un copiar o pegar o que XD)

Y la pareja esta vez es * doble redoble de tambores* ¡HolandaxMónaco! Yeah, está chula en verdad, los dos son muy cabrones, me gustan. Bueno voy a acabar ya que si no esto dura más que el fic.

Advertencias: Gente muy cabrona. Chismos everywhere. De todo un poco. LOS NOMBRES GENTE: Holanda es Vincent, Mónaco es Monique, Francia es Francis, Bélgica es Enma y Vietnam es Mai. ¡Más aclaraciones al final!

Disclaimer: Hetalia sigue siendo mio y la Gibraltar sigue siendo español.

¡Vamos que nos vamos!

_Por favor con las faltas, en serio _Son pensamientos

_**Dejarme reviús guapas **_Es que lo está leyendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Un holandés para Mónaco**

_Eres como un cigarrillo, te consumo, me consumes, me hace daño y no te dejo._

No era una escena que se soliera ver por las calles de Bruselas. Bueno, ni por las calles de ningún sitio. Un rubio de ojos azules y barba de 3 días que llevaba (o más bien, arrastraba) a una joven de cabellos claros recogidos en una trenza de espigas. Mientras que el chico iba con cara de alegría nivel infinito, la otra parecía que se iba a morir ahí mismo.

Mónaco se replanteo su vida. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Hace un segundo estaba relajada, leyendo un libro y ahora estaba en Bélgica. ¿Magia? No, algo mucho más poderoso.

Francia.

Y es que, por si no fuera poco que se había colado en su casa, le había pedido/obligado/llorado que fuera con él a ver a Enma. Obviamente, ella respondió que no. Pero ahí estaban, andando hacía su destino, un HORRIBLE destino. ¿5 horas hablando sobre cotilleos? No, gracias.

Siempre que su hermano y la belga se juntaban, eran peor que Salvame. Cuchilleos y gritos sobre quien sale con quien, quien quiere a quien o quien le ha roto el corazón a quien. _Como no se callen voy a ser yo la que empieze a romper cosa _era el pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza cada vez que radio patio se reunía. ¿Y ahora van y la invitan? ¿Pero que se están fumando?

Francis iba contando no-se-que-cosa sobre Rusia y su triangulo amoroso, que básicamente le importaba una mierda. Total, que iba mentalizandose de que iba a pasar uno de los peores días de su vida pero eso sí, ahora se sabría los chismes de todos los países, hasta de los que no existen.

-...Y claro, Polonia pillo un cabreo...¿Me estás escuchando, Moni?

Monique miro con asco la mano que le cogía.

- Que te den.

El francés sonrío.

- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Suspiro cansado y volvió a mirarla. ¿Cuantos ''no'' iban ya?

- No

- Holaaaaaaandaaaaaaa - La belga había pasado de gritarle a comportarse como una cría-, venteeeeeeeeeeeeee y si vienes te...Te...¡Te invito a un waffle*!

- Un waffle ¿eh? Deja que lo piense...- El rubio se hizo el dudoso mientras el rostro de Enma se iluminaba- No.

Un gritito de fastidio seguido por unos tirones a la manga de Holanda fueron la respuesta de la chica. En el otro lado de la sala, Vietnam se intentaba no reir ante la actitud de su novia.

- Maiiii, ¡dile algo! - Decía la rubia irritada.

- Algo.

- ¡No ayudas, Mai, no ayudas! - Bélgica solo podía quejarse mientras los otros dos países se reían por lo bajo- ¡Y no os riaís, jopetis!

El chico miro a su hermana. Podía llegar a ser MUY pesada, pero por nada del mundo se pensaba ir con ellas dos a ver al pervertido de Francia. Y tampoco iba a ir para quedarse de aguantavelas mientras ellos hablaban de lo que hablaran. En resumen, que no iría.

- ¡Pues...! - La belga se estaba quedando si argumentos pero se le encendió la bombillita- Si no vienes...Llamare a Es-pa-ña.

- Venga chicas, con ritmo que no llegamos – El holandés estaba en la puerta de la casa listo para irse y con una motivación impropia de él- Huy, yo que tú me cogía una rebequita que hace fresco.

La asiática soltó una carcajada estrepitosa y Enma sonrío al ver su objetivo cumplido.

* * *

- No vienen, vámonos.

- Monaco, llevamos aquí veinte segundos.

- Suficiente tiempo han tenido para llegar, vámonos.

El francés la miro de arriba a abajo pero ella seguía a su bola. Encima de que venía, no estaban, pues que majas. Rezaba a Dios porque no fueran de las típicas ''Estoy saliendo de casa'' y todavía no se han ni levantado de la cama. ¿Quién queda a las 12 de la mañana? ¿¡Quién!?

Monique resoplo y miro el reloj por cuarta vez en el minuto. Las doce en punto. Bueno, y 40 segundos. A las 12 y 1, se iba. Por tardonas.

- ¡Francis~~!

_Oh dios no, ha llegado. Y no viene sola._

Francia corrió a abrazar a su amiga y se llevo de la mano a ella. _¿¡Pero por que me coges a mí tambien!? _Definitivamente, le odiaba.

Se unieron los 3 en un abrazos amoroso en el que no pintaba nada. Sentía que todo el mundo la miraba, porque entre pararse en medio de una calla, abrazarse y el chillido de adolescente que habían soltado las 2 naciones, no era normal.

Enma se separo extrañada de que hubiera alguien más en el abrazo emotivo. Miro a la chica que venía con su amigo. Alta, muy delgada, piel blanca, pelo en trenza, vaqueros ajustados, una blusa turquesa y unas gafas. Si era un ligue del francés, madre del señor si que le habían cambiado los gustos.

- ¡Mon dieu! - El chico estaba en extasís y sonreía de oreja a oreja- ¡No me lo creo, no me lo creo! ¿Sales con la Viet? Tía, eres una guarra, pensé que era mentira.

- Aaah~, te lo dije por WA y tú ''¿Bollera tu? Antes Polonia hetero, flipa' de la vida''. Yo no miento soy muy buena.

Y así empezó una de las interminables charlas/discusiones/cosasraras de el club de los cotillas. Se habían olvidado completamente de que seguía ahí y se quedo mirándoles a los dos con cara de ''¿Y estos son los que los representan?''.

- ¡Ay, por la nariz de Rusia! ¿Se puede saber quien es esa chica que te acompaña? Ya no hay comunicación entre nosotros, cari~ - Se quejaba la belga examinando a Mónaco.

- ¡Huy, que se me olvida! - _Gracias hermano, yo también te quiero – _Es mi hermana Monique, representa a Mónaco – Se acerco a belga y le susurro (aunque todos lo oían)- La pobre que no tiene amigas y me la he tenido que traer.

Lo mato, definitivamente, lo mato.

- Oooh, pobrecita jiji – Enma cogió al chico que iba con ella y le agarro del brazo- ¡Monique, este es mi hermano Holanda pero llamale Vincent! - La susurro pero también se enteraron todos- Tampoco tiene amigos, seguro que os llevaís bien.

Flipando. Holanda estaba flipando. ¿Qué no tenía amigos? ¡Por favor! Estaba Portugal y... También estaba, bueno ese no, que se pelearon...Tenía a Portugal...

Portugal y mucho era. ¡Pero tenía un amigo! Mas vale la calidad que la cantidad. Pero era un anti-social, es verdad.

El rubio miro a la francesa. No estaba mal y no tenía esa pinta de ''Hola, soy superguay y supersociable, seamos amigos pero en la guerra te manto JEJE'' que tenían el resto de las chicas. Altita y muy delgada sin llegar a anoréxica, con ojos azules que los cubrían unas gafas y una melena morena tirando a rubia. Podrían llevarse bien.

Por su parte, Monique le miraba con desden. Tampoco era gran cosa, típico musculitos con pelo pincho que parecía una copia barata del nórdico que siempre estaba dando el por culo en las reuniones. Pero tenía algo, llamelo carisma, llamelo misterio, llamelo como quiera, pero algo que le atraía.

- Huy, huy, ahí hay miraditas~ - Soltó el francés sacandoles de sus pensamientos y sonrojandolos.

- Para miraditas las que le echa el Pokemon** a Inglaterra, te lo va a quitar como siga así – Dijo Bélgica poniéndose en modo maruja de nuevo.

Decidido, ese día iba a ser muuuuuuy largo.

* * *

_Muy bien Holanda, de puta madre, de escandalo._

Perdido. En medio del centro comercial. En un país que no es el suyo. Sin la mas mínima idea de donde está. Y para empeorar...

Con Mónaco.

_¿Cómo hemos acabado así?_

Repasemos: cotilleos sobre el Pokemon (vete tú a saber quien es), Iggy es una puta, El Pokemon es una puta, Vietnam es una puta, Vietnam se enfada y se va, Bélgica se va, Francia se va, perdidos.

_Mierda._

Lo mejor es que la chica pasaba olímpicamente de todo y estaba con su movil. El movil. ¡Podían llamar con el movil! Se puso en su modo pasota, la miro con su cara de vegetal y hablo:

- Estamos perdidos.

- Novedad.

- Tenemos que buscarles.

- Oh, ¿en serio? Pensaba quedarme aquí en medio viendo la vida pasar.

- Pero no sabemos donde están.

- Gracias, capitán obvio.

- Podemos llamarles con el movil.

- No, si te parece le enviamos una carta.

- Pero yo no tengo movil, asi que usemos el tuyo.

- Tu santa madre.

Bien, hoy había aprendido que prefería mil veces a una de las retrasadas de los paises chica que a la ''Señorita Simpatía''. Que tostón de cría, no se la puede hablar sin que salte con algo hiriente.

- Dejame el movil, por favor.

- No tiene batería.

- Tiene el 32% - Dijo mirando la pantalla.

- ¿Pero por que me espías las cosas?

_¿Donde hay un extintor que se lo estampo en la cabeza?_

Silencio. Pero en su interior no se callaban. Holanda ideaba mil maneras de matarla lenta y dolorosamente mientras que Mónaco dudaba entre que meterle en la boca para que se callara: un zapato o el movil. Se odiaban y se veía desde China. El ambiente entre ellos dos era tenso y la gente que pasaba alrededor lo notaba. ¡Vaya si lo notaban! Si parecía que se iban a matar ahí en medio.

Vincent, harto de la actitud de pija malcriada de la joven, empezó a andar sin rumbo en busca de su hermana y dejo a la nación allí para que se pudriera solita. Monique se quedo en el sitio dudando, no pensaba quedarse sola pero tampoco iba a ir con él. Aún asi le siguió.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro sin hablar pero lanzándose miradas que lo decían todo. Empezaron a ir más rápido y más, y más, y más, hasta que terminaron por correr. El holandés se paro delante de la chica y ella estuvo por caerse al suelo.

- ¿¡Pero por qué me sigues!?

La morena bufo y le miro como cuando la mala de una telenovela mira a la pobre protagonista. Solo faltaba que de fondo sonara _''Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las divinas.'' _

- Yo no te sigo, simplemente vamos en la misma dirección.

_Menuda mierda de excusa._

- Seras falsa.

- Tu madre.

- ¿Pero que problema tienes con mi madre?

La rubia vacilo y siguió andando. Vincent pensó algo bueno que decirle para que viera quien mandaba allí.

- Pues, ¿sabes que? Iban dos putas en una moto y se cayo tu madre.

Mónaco siguió andando. La había dejado sin palabras, estaba claro. Pero termino por contestar:

- Pues que mal conduce la tuya.

Podía escuchar a su hermana decir a lo lejos ''PAPAAAAM''. La había cagado por ir de ó a andar más rápido y la adelanto. _Puta francesa. _Menuda familia, un pervertido, una puta y ahora la pija esta. El trio lalala. Miro de reojo a la chica y vio su sonrisa de superioridad que decoraba su rostro. _¡Sera...! _El holandés se empezaba a enfadar (todavía más) _No sabe con quien se mete._

Monique iba desprendiendo una aura de orgullo que no podía ni con él. Tanto años al lado de Andorra*** habían servido para tanto. La verdad es que la chica había callado a Francia muchas veces y no solo a él, sino a todos el que se metiera con ella. Era muy dulce pero también muy agresiva. Con la tontería, no se fijo en que cierto envidioso le puso la zancadilla y termino con la cara en el suelo.

*Click*

_No..._ Pensó al escuchar ese sonido tan familiar _¿Es una...?_

- Bonita foto – Soltó una risita malévola y la morena despego el rostro del suelo para mirarle con odio- Otra más, está para el instagram, sonrie.

_Hijo de puta._ Ahí, con mayúsculas. Y en negrita. Y subrayado. Con permanente. Con amarillos fosforescente. Por cabrón.

Se levanto como pudo y le fue a quitar el movil que tenía entre las manos. ¡Encima era el suyo! ¿Cuando se le había caído? Le daba igual solo quería pegarle y cogerlo. Se lanzo encima suya y empezaron a pelearse por el movil. Una mano en el pelo de una, otra agarrándole el cuello de la camiseta, el movil a una altura a la que la pequeña no llegaba. Un desmadre en medio de aquel edificio.

- ¿Os dejamos solos un minuto y ya os estais liando? Que putones.

Esa voz. Esa inconfundible voz. Giraron las cabezas pero no cambiaron sus posiciones y se encontraron a los 3 desaparecidos, Vietnam ya más tranquila, Bélgica con cara de sorpresa y Francia con una mirada picarona. Se miraron el uno al otro y vieron sus rostros extremadamente juntos y tenían toda la pinta de que en cualquier momento se besaban.

Se separaron corriendo, Mónaco con su movil y Holanda intentando ponerse bien la ropa. Enma se rió y se acerco a su hermanito para colocarle bien su camiseta nueva que ella misma le había regalado.

- Ni una camiseta te sabes poner – Bélgica se giro y le hizo una seña a Francis-. Tengo que ir con mi hermanito a buscar ropa, ¿os vais a dar una vuelta mientras?

El francés asintió y dio media vuelta a la vez que la belga. Monique y Vincent se aguantaron las miradas de odio un rato más pero un silbido morboso por parte de su hermano hizo que se fueran cada uno por su lado, deseando no volverse a ver.

* * *

Paso una hora antes de que Enma volviera a reclamar la compañía de su novia y de su mejor amigo. Y también la de Mónaco aunque siguiera sin pintar nada. Lo normal hubiera sido no acompañarles para no ver al pelo pincho pero algo le pedía que fuera. Tenía que admitirlo, se lo habían pasado bien por muy hijo putisimo que fuera y se había descojonado viva al ver las fotos que le había hecho cuando se había caído. Aún así cuando lo volvío a ver (''Ver'', aunque un millón de bolsas de ropa le taparan) no pudo evitar poner su cara de asco. Los tres amigos se juntaron en un abrazo como quien recibe a alguien que viene de la guerra.

Monique se acerco al rubio que fingia ignorarla pero sin mucho éxito. Cogió una bolsa al azar haciendo que el resto se cayeran y que el joven empezara a insultar en su idioma. La abrió y se encontró con una sorpresa, un precioso vestido rosa con volantitos y flores que parecía de marca.

- No te veo con ello puesto, Vincent – Dijo la chica con toda la confianza del mundo-. El rosa no pega con tu color de ojos.

Estaba lista para un insulto de poca calidad, para lo que no estaba preparada era para que se acercara a ella, la cogiera del mentón y la hiciera mirarle a los ojos.

- No pensaba que sabías el color de mis ojos.

No sabía que contestar. Joder, ¿por que saltaba ahora con esas? Hace unos minutos se odiaban y ahora ¿intenta confundirme? Se quedo hechizada en sus pupilas. Obvio, que sabía el color. Esos preciosos ojos ambar que eran tan...Indescriptibles. Diciendo que eran hermosos se quedaba corta. Espero algún comentario de su hermano pero no escucho nada. Es como si se hubieran separado del mundo. Solo ellos dos.

Se entero entre sus brazos mientras se hundía en un abrazo. Era raro pero no incómodo, es como si finalmente hubiera encontrado un lugar donde estar. Donde por muchos problemas que tuviera, siempre se sentiría protegida.

Decidió moverse un poquito para dejar paso a la gente pero se apoyo mal y el momento dramático se fue a la mierda. Holanda termino en el suelo pero ella seguía de pie con cara de sorpresa. Le extendió la mano para que se agarrara y él la quito de un golpe.

- Dios, ¿no te sabes mantener en pie y me tienes que tirar a mí? Que pena das.

Ajam, divino. ¿¡Pero quien se cree? Primero se pone en plan romanticón y ahora se cabrea porque se ha caído, ¡sera imbecil! La chica se giro rápidamente y se volvió con el grupo de cotillas que ya estaban terminando su tertulia (gracias al cielo).

-...Pero que Hong Kong lo sabía y ahora Islandia está super cabreado. Un día se harta y se lía a ostia con todos. - Francia contaba el relato poniéndole enfasís a cada palabra.

- Ese chiquillo es un peligro. - Comentaba la vietnamita con los brazos cruzados.

- Como está el patio... - La belga miro la hora y suspiro- Ains, nos vamos a tener que ir Francis, que nosotras nos ibamos al cine.

El francés se quejo como un niño pequeño pidiéndole que se quedaran para contar más cositas pero las chicas decían que no. Holanda apareció y se puso al lado de su hermana junto con su cara de vegetal, fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada.

- Bueno, bueno, nos iremos - Enma se acerco a Francia y le dio un besazo enorme que cabreo un poquito a Vietnam y luego se acerco a Mónaco y la abrazo con todo el amor de una belga-. Ay cari, un día tengo que quedar contigo que no nos conocemos.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el culo y ella se tenso. ¿Quién (aparte de su hermano) hacía eso? La belga siguió despidiéndose de forma exagerada mientras que Monique se tocaba donde le había dado.

Se fueron los hermanos por su lado y seguía sintiendo algo en su parte trasera. Francia habla y habla como si no hubiera hablado suficiente con las otras dos. Finalmente, la francesa encontró la causa de su incomodidad. Un papelito en el bolsillo.

Se paro en medio de la calle y dejo a su hermano hablando solo. Desdoblo aquel trozo de papel y empezó a leer lo que ponía:

_**Conozco al idiota de mi hermano, no te lo habrá dicho pero ¡le gustas! Te dejo el número del pringado ¡Besitos de waffles!**_

Leía y releía el papelito y no se lo creía. El número con letras rosas y en grande, rodeado con corazoncitos, ¡dios mio, que locura! Se llevo las manos a la cara y empezó a reírse como loca. Francia se giro y le miro confundido.

- ¿E-Estas bien?

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo en un susurro:

- Estoy genial.

* * *

***Waffle:** el grofe de toa la vida :3

****El Pokemon:** (mote by me) Es Japon XD En mi colegio hay un niño al que le dicen el Pokemon y se me ha ocurrido ponerselo (no me pegueis pls)

*****Andorra:** El paraiso fiscal que es un OC mio. Algún dia os enseñara mis Ocs, algun día *****añada eco* pero siempre me podeis preguntar (luego nadie lo hace xD)

Final tonto jwgduigeohdwidwuihui Me gusta destrozar una historia al final, me siento marvada. ¿Cutre? ¿Penoso? ¿O nos inventamos un nuevo adjetvivo para definirlo? ¿Que os parece _putimierda?_ A mi me mola, este fanfic es una putimierda. Divino.

Lo siento Alex, es una mierda, pero es tú mierda ;D Bueah, que ya está, esta es la tonteria que me pidisteis y aquí la teneis XD

¿Reviús para alimentar a esta pobre diabla? Venga uno al menos people

Contesto el otro reviú:

Chica Random: ¡Te gusto! :'D *baila el chiki chiki* Dios soy la persona más happy der world. Definamos ''Pronto'' por favor XD Okey, soy un monstruo ¡pero no me arrepiento! *huye en su triciclo de la Barbiu*

¡Hasta el proximo! (si hay)

_Cada vez que dejas un reviú, os hago lo de los vasos del Cup song ;D_


	4. Las ventajas de ser búlgaro

*Está escuchando Juan magan y no se arrepiente de nada (?)* Mal de amores, putis. Si, tengo música muy extraña en el movil, es más extraña que las parejas de este fic y eso es complicao.

¡Muy buenas pipol! No actualizo desde vete tu a saber cuando y mira que no iba a hacerlo porque tengo el de Hazme el amor pero de tu vida sin continuar pero bah.

Este cap era necesario y aunque era una petición la he distorsionado un poco pa' que fuera más crack. Total que este capitulico va para *redoble de castañuelas*¡thenordic5forever96!

Siempre me deja revius y me dice que le haga algo de los nordicos y siempre se me va (no se escribir cosas de los nórdicos y estoy escribiendo un fic de Islandia, living ar limite), total que ya iba siendo hora XD

Y la pareja es (no se porque la presento si viene en la descripcion XD Me acabo de dar cuenta, soy gilipollas nivel experto) DinamarcaxBulgaria. De donde salio esta cosa tan bizarra nunca lo sabreís.

Por cierto, lo comento ahora antes que na, no me pidais personas de las que ya he hecho un fic ¿vade? ¡BelgicaxVietnam 5evah! ¿Algun problem? No ¿verda? Po pasamo al fanfri

Advertencias: Que la vida se vive cantando~ Oh dios, ¿porque tengo canciones de series que no veo? Mathias para Dinamarca, Stefan er burgaro, Nikolai para el gitano vampiro, Elizabeta para la putah, el noruego es Lukas. En este capitulo hay doscientas mil explicaciones (no es coña) que estan puestas al final xD Dios mio, el más tonto de lso 4, este merece el premio al peor fic del año.

Disclaimer: ESO ESTA HECHO, VOY EN OTRA DIRECCIÓN, A LA QUINTA DIMENSIÓN. Si, solo escucho música española que solo sabeis quejaros, cojines. Hetalia es tan mio como mi bici de la Barbiu.

_Pasen de las faltas, hermosis _Son pensamientos

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Las ventajas de ser búlgaro**

_Con el tiempo todo se descubre  
_

_Las mentiras más ocultas,_

_las razones más ciertas_

_y los amigos más falsos_

Las luces parpadeantes y llamativas que bordeaban el nombre del local. La música que soltaban los altavoces que se escuchaba desde la entrada. Los jóvenes que salían en busca de aire de aquella muchedumbre de gente. La larga cola que recorría toda la calle solo por entrar a aquella discoteca. Y finalmente, ellos tres.

La morena llevaba su melena rizada al viento, un vestido azul bien corto y con un gran escote. Iba más maquillada que una puerta y le lanzaba miraditas al primer tío que pasara. Le faltaba el cartel de ''50 euros la hora'' para ser una puta hecha y derecha.

Su mejor amigo tampoco es que fuera muy normal. Con una capa del niño mago que tenía una cicatriz en la cara, una camiseta sobre magia negra y unos pantalones vaqueros rotos. A eso sumale que tenía pintado los ojos de negro y ¿los labios pintados de rojo? Señor, parecía un drogadicto o una puta barata.

_Yo quería quedarme en casa, no irme de fiesta con dos putas._

Bulgaria se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en la pared molesto. Vio como sus dos amigos se reían como dos adolescente mientras miraban a unos chavales (que le parecían bastante canis) que se encontraban unos metros más para atrás de ellos. ¿Desde cuando Eli y Vlad se llevaban tan bien?

Hasta hace unas semanas eran como el perro y el gato y ahora eran ''Best Friends Forever~''. Y es que cuando Rumanía confeso su homosexualidad, la mirada de odio que le lanzaba la húngara se transformó en una de esperanza. Así empezó aquel infierno en el que se había convertido la vida de Stefan. Encima de que tenía que aguantar sus conversaciones de ''¿A quien te tirarías antes?'' o ''¿Con quien no lo harías?'' que realmente, llegaban a cansar.

- ¡Bul! -Volvio a la realidad al ver al rumano moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando llamar su atención- Vamos a ver una cosa, ¡espéranos!

Suspiro al verlos irse corriendo hacía la cosa que querían ver, que resultaban ser los maromos de antes. Se quedo mirando como coqueteaban y se reían como niñas mimadas y aparto la mirada. Sin duda, esa noche sería muuy larga.

* * *

El noruego estuvo a punto de dejar caer su bebida al verle bailar, si es que a eso se le podía llamar bailar. Sabía que el danés era estúpido pero que se pusiera en medio de la pista a hacer eso, que parecía que tenía un bicho en la espaldas y se lo quería quitar, era pasarse.

Lukas se acerco al finlandés que estaba en la barra bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana e ignorando a su esposo que intentaba detenerlo.

- Tino.

El mencionado termino su décima jarra de cerveza y le miro con cara de asombro.

- Vaya Lukas, no sabía que fuerais cuatro – Se empezó a reir como un retrasado y el rubio decidió hablar con Suecia.

- Suecia - Este le miro un poco molesto pero este no le tomo importancia-, Dinamarca está haciendo el ridículo.

- ¿Me ves con cara de que me importe? - Grito para sorpresa del otro. Siempre estaba sin mostrar emoción y era raro verlo cabreado- Tengo a mi esposa borracha y a punto de desmayarse, ¿¡y vienes a decirme que el gilipollas está haciendo el gilipollas!? Oh, ¡que novedad! ¡Mathias dando vergüenza, que raro en él! Pírate.

El finlandes se precipito hacía delante y el sueco alcanzo a cogerlo antes de que se cayera. Noruega volvió a donde se encontraba Dinamarca que seguía ''bailando'' y hasta había conseguido que la gente se separara de él. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y se fue bien lejos de él.

La canción termino y el Rey del Norte dejo su espectacular baile que había cautivado a todos, ¡Le habían dejado espacio para moverse y todo! Tenía el arte en las venas.

-¡Noru! ¡Noru! ¿Viste eso? - Se giro hacía todos los lados buscando a su amigo y se rio triunfante- Le ha impresionado tanto que ha ido a por una cámara para grabarlo, que grande soy.

Sonó una nueva canción y para no defraudar a sus fans, empezó una nueva coreografía.

* * *

Los 3 consiguieron entrar tras media hora de espera y ligoteo. Eli iba bailando mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la discoteca. _Animals* _sonaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a romper los altavoces y a dejarlos a todos sordos. Llegaron a la pista y Stefan se asusto al ver a tanta gente apegotonada y bailando, ¿cómo podían respirar? Seguramente sería el único que se lo preguntara visto que todos disfrutaban de la música y del buen ambiente.

El rumano le dijo algo que nunca escucho y le llevo de la mano hasta la pista de baile. Nikolai baila de forma bastante extraña pero se veía feliz. Se fijo en como Hungría se acercaba a un chico de cabellos blanco que no llego a distingir. La joven comenzó a moverse junto a él y aparto la vista nada más verlos besarse. _Una menos _pensó viendo como se iban hacía los baños del local _Al final no ha necesitado el cartel para que se viera que era una puta._

Se giro para hablar con su amigo pero se lo encontró a un kilometro suyo hablando con un chico cachas. Gruño al ver como se lanzaban indirectas ¡Que indirectas ni que ostias! ¡Si estaban por comerse la boca (entre otras cosas) ahí en medio!

Fue pasando entre los grupos de amigos, las parejas y los líos de una noche que llenaban la discoteca. _Divino, me sacan de casa y ahora pasan de mi. Que les den._

No los comprendía. Iban de princesas y solo querían sexo. Los detestaba. Él era de las pocas personas que preferían una buena relación a un rollo pero claro, si lo decía iba a parecer un anticuado. Se la sudaba lo que pensaran de él pero tampoco podía decir que era mejor estar en pareja porque nunca había tenido una.

Pero si que se había enamorado y se había equivocado. Rumanía no era como se lo imaginaba. Recordaba cuando estaban bajo el dominio del Imperio Otomano y eran inseparables. Bulgaria era bastante borde pero su amigo con una sonrisa conseguía alegrarle todo el día. Llevaban juntos siglos, habían tenido sus peleas y sus discusiones pero lo arreglaban. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado y pensando que el sentimiento era mutuo, se declaro. Grave error ya que lo que se llevo fue un chasco.

_¿Enamorado yo de ti? ¡Puf! Somos chicos Stefan, es anti-natural._

¡Anti-natural mis cojones! ¿Quien era la zorra que se había hecho gay de la noche a la mañana? Falserío para todos. Anda y que le follasen, nunca mejor dicho.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el centro de la pista. La canción del momento sonaba, _Calor de Verano*. _No le gustaba el reggaeton pero por alguna razón que desconocía, esa canción tenía algo que le atraía.

Empezó a bailar, solo y sin necesidad de nadie. Se dio cuenta de que algunas personas le miraban con admiración. Bailaba bien, su hermana* le había enseñado y siendo ella ganadora de varios concursos, era normal que bailara tan bien.

Ignoro a todas las miradas menos una que le atormentaba. Miro de reojo hacía el chico y se quedo paralizado. La boca seca, la respiración contenida y el cuerpo que le temblaba.

Era hermoso.

* * *

Mathias, cansado de buscarles y de que no aparecieran ninguno de los cuatro, se acerco a la barra del bar. Sin pedirlo, le sirvieron un vaso y él se lo bebió encantado de la vida. Bien podía haber sido veneno que él no se dio cuenta.

Apoyo su espalda en la fría barra y observo toda la discoteca. Era las 2 y algo de la madrugada pero ahí seguía entrando más y más gente que parecía no cansarse de tanta fiesta. Sabía perfectamente que el Pandemonium* era uno de los lugares preferidos por los adolescentes y no tan adolescentes y con solo ver el barullo de gente que había ahí, podía dar fe a ello.

Escucho a un par de chicas que cuchilleaban sobre él y al mirarlas se llevo una decepción ¿Por qué había unas crías de 14 años allí? Ya es que dejaban entrar a cualquiera, no le parecía raro verse a Islandia de paso.

Siguió escuchando conversaciones ajenas ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, hasta que una de ellas llamo especialmente su atención.

- ¿Le estás viendo?

- Dios, sí. Parece una bailarín de esos profesionales.

- A mi me suena la cara de algún lado.

- ¿Ese no era el de America Best Dance Club?

- ¡Eso! Que su equipo gano y todo...

Los murmullos se fueron dispersando por toda la barra y todos se fijaron en él. Mathias no iba a ser menos y miro a la pista esperando que fuera una rubia buenorra.

Se le paro el corazón nada más verlo.

Era un chico de más o menos su edad. Un poco más bajo que él pero no mucho. Llevaba una chaqueta negra con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros ajustados que le realzaba la figura. Era blanco como la nieve y tenía el pelo negro azabache. Desprendía un aire de superioridad y de ''Me da igual'' que le recordaba al noruego.

Se quedo hipnotizado esperando a que abriera sus ojos porque al estar tan concentrado en el baile ni los tenía abiertos.

Finalmente, sus miradas chocaron y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Dos grandes esmeraldas decoraban su cara y le miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y adoración. Sonrío divertido y dejando la barra se acerco al chico. Él también tenía derecho a divertirse, ¿no?

* * *

Bulgaria pensó 200 maneras de huir pero todas desaparecieron nada más tener al gran Rey del Norte delante. Obvio que le conocía, ¡sus hermanos* eran amigos! Había escuchado a Alana hablar de los nórdicos y encima le había visto en las reuniones pero nunca le había llamado la atención.

Hasta ese momento. Tener al rubio de metro ochenta delante suya, imponiéndose y con la camisa medio abierta para mejorar la situación, pues como que la cosa cambiaba.

_Coño._

Ahora sabía como se sentían sus dos putas cuando se encontraban a un tío buenorro.

- Hola.

Vale. Le estaba hablando. No podía ser con otra persona porque le tenía enfrente. Um. Mierda.

- Hola.

_Bien, no has tartamudeado. Es un logro._

_-_ Me suenas mucho, ¿nos conocemos de algo?

De puta madre. Le había tocado el cachas sin cerebro, ¡pero si la última junta fue en su casa! Este es tonto, normal que estuviera solo.

- Soy Stefan, represento a Bulgaria – El rubio le miro sin reconocerle-. La última junta fue en mi casa. - Seguía sin saberlo- Estoy siempre con Rumanía, que es amigo de Noruega – Frunció el ceño intentando acordarse-. Mi hermana es Alana.

El nórdico dio una palmada y sonrió como un niño de cinco años cuando acertaba una pregunta.

- ¡Ya caigo! Pero... - Le miro de arriba a abajo- ¿Tú no eras una chica rubia?

¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Denle el premio y que se vaya. ¡Pero como le confundía con su hermana! ¡Si era un tía! Le miro sin creerselo y paso de él.

- ¡Hey! L-Lo siento, seguramente sepa quien eres pero... Es que te he visto y me he quedado en blanco. Eres muy guapo.

El búlgaro se giro despacito y sonrojo. ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? ¿Alguien coqueteado con él? ¿Qué era lo próximo? ¿Bélgica hetero? Por favor.

- Gracias, supongo...

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro y sin saber que hacer. La gente seguía bailando y cantando al son de la música y ellos dos pringados ahí en medio. No tenían con quien ir ni a donde. No tenían nada. Los dos estaban perdidos en aquella marea de personas. Solos. Y sin nadie que les dijera que hacer.

En un acto de locura, Stefan junto sus labios con los del mayor que le recibió con los brazos abiertos. No dudo en abrir su boca y dejarle entrar, es verdad que llevaba tiempo sin dar besos de ese tipo pero no había perdido la experiencia. Enredo sus dedos en la cabellera del rubio y dejo que las manos del nórdico recorieran todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

Maldijo que tuvieran que respirar ya que se vieron obligados a separarse. Entre jadeos, miraban los ojos llenos del pasión de cada uno que pedían a gritos más besos y caricias.

El búlgaro le susurro algo que ni el mismo entendió y terminaron comiéndose la boca en una pared pegada a la barra del bar. Mathias lleno de besos y mordidas el cuello del pequeño mientras este se retorcía de placer y pedía más. Se sentía jodidamente bien y empezó a comprender el por qué Rumanía y Hungría lo hacían a la más mínima oportunidad que se les presentara. Pensó en con quien estarían, si estaban follando o ligando. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver como Dinamarca pedía una chupito y se acercaba sudoroso a la camarera.

Cuando fue a beberse el vaso, el de pelo negro se lo arrebato dejando al otro confundido.

- No, no, no – Hizo una seña con el dedo dándole a entender que había hecho algo mal -. Así es muy aburrido y...Yo he venido a disfrutar.

Lo último fue un susurro que hizo que Mathias deseara ver que iba a hacer. Bulgaria se metió el líquido de un sorbo en la boca y junto sus labios con los del joven. El nórdico estaba flipando. ¿De dónde coño sacaba esas ideas? Entre la lengua de chico y la bebida no sabía si estaba en la discoteca o en el cielo.

Besos cada vez más fogosos. Música que ya no sonaba tan fuerte. Gemidos y suspiros que arracaban sonrisas a ambos. Una mano por aquí, una caricia por allá. Risitas nerviosas y miradas que decían todo. Que si bien el prefería una relación, los rollos tampoco estaban mal. Lo veía hoy y en las juntas seguramente se lanzarían miradas cómplices. O a lo mejor se ignoraban como llevaban haciendo siempre. O a lo mejor surgía algo. A lo mejor.

Tras un buen rato en el que habían hecho casi todo lo posible a vista de los demás, Stefan se separo de Mathias que se quedo paralizado.

- Bueno, yo me voy a ir.

El rubio le miro sin comprender nada, ¿le iba a dejar así? ¿Le ponía para luego pirarse? ¿Eih?

- ¿A-Así? ¿Sin más?

- Así - Se rió al ver la cara de la nación-, sin más.

Dinamarca empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. El búlgaro seguía riendose ante tal comportamiento. Se acerco al oído del mayor y susurró:

- Tengo prisa pero, en la próxima reunión podemos terminarlo - Se separo y vio su mirada sonrojada y sorprendida- ¿Aguantaras?

Le miro con deseo y entre risas contesto un aguantare.

_Yo también tendré que aguantarme _Dijo mientras se iba a buscar a sus amigos _Supongo_

* * *

- ¡Aaaaaaagh! - Hungría empezó a impacientarse- ¿Dónde esta? Me estoy enfadando.

El rumano revisaba su WhatsApp esperando la contestación de su amigo.

- Buf, se nota que alguien no ha conseguido un polvo...

La morena bufo cabreada. Habían decidido irse porque Prusia había rechazado a Hungría después de media hora de charla sin sentido y porque Nikolai tampoco había pillado nada. O todos tenían pareja o todos eran heteros. Que asco.

- ¡Hablo! - Elizabeta se denfendio- Como que tú has conseguido mucho.

Estaban apunto de empezar una pelea cuando Stefan salió de la discoteca. Tenía la chaqueta en un hombro, la camiseta medio rota y los pantalones enseñaban bastante. Estaba sudoroso y tenía el pelo alborotado. Las dos naciones se quedaron flipando al verlo.

- ¡Bul! - Rumanía se tiro a sus brazos- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han intentado pegar o...?

- No – El búlgaro observo a la chica que le miraba con asco-. No es nada, es que baile demasiado. ¿Nos vamos?

Se pusieron en marcha por las calles de aquella gran ciudad. Serían sobre las 5 pero la gente seguía de fiesta. Miro a sus dos amigos. Eli tenía el pelo fatal, el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara, sudaba a mares y llevaba los tacones en las manos. Por su parte, Niko tenía los ojos negros, la ropa manchadísima y el pelo que parecía una escoba. Eran como dos espantapájaros, no parecían los dos pibones que habían entrado ese mismo día en el Pandemonium.

Pandemonium.

Le había gustado. La música, las bebidas, la gente, Dinamarca. Oh Dios, Dinamarca. ¿Qué haría cuando le volviera a ver? Lo de que continuarían lo había dicho porque se había dejado llevar. Pero quería. Y no pensaba estar tranquilo hasta hacerlo.

Pandemonium.

Deseaba que fuera el próximo día para volver a ir y...

- ¡No pienso volver! ¡Nunca, jamas de los jamases! ¡El Pandemonium me va a comer todo el coñum! - Gritaba Hungría que se veía que iba más borracha que una cuba.

- ¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Que soserío de gente! ¡Que se vayan a un convento, cojone'! Yo que venía a pillar, ¡ni sexo ni ostias! - Rumanía no se quedaba atrás en lo de llamar la atención.

Bulgaría soltó una risita, agarro a sus dos amigos por los hombros y le abrazo mientras chillaba:

- ¡Ay, mis dos putas!

Entre risas y gritos, se perdieron en la noche.

* * *

*Animals: ¡os recomiendo que la escucheis! SEÑOR, QUE TEMAZO (?) La verdad la escuche en un video de ElrubiusOMG y me enamore. La cancion es de Martin Garrix :)

**Calor de Verano: Tol el puto verano escuchandola. SUFRO UNA OLA DE CALOR, DE CALOR DE VERANO. Lo siento, mis friends escuchan reggetoon y yo...Y yo... *se va a llorar a un rinconcito* CALOR DE VERANO, BEACHES

***Hermana: Volvemos a mis OCs amores XD ¡Pienso ponerlos en todos y os vais a joder! Su ''hermana'' (que no lo son pero en mi mente si) es Republica Checa que es una chiquilla rubia que es muy borde y tal que baila breakdance, hip hop y tal. Me inspire en un gif de tumblr de una chica que bailaba genial y que me quede :O Pues Chec le enseña a bailar a sus hermanos (son varios, algun día pondre los ocs) y por eso baila tan guapo (?)

****Pandemonium: Si, Pandemonium. Si, Cazadores de Sombras. Si, se que tengo el fic abandonado. Si, se que nadie lo leía PERO ME DI IWUA

Aclarar que Bulgaria no estuvo en ABDC xD

Hola me llamo Elena y en vez de hipnotizado puse imnotizado. Bienvenidos a Jackass (si, puse bienvenidos con v)

*****Hermana 2: Bulgaria tiene 3 hermanas en mi mente XD Es una micronación (la tengo como Malta pero puede variar) y se llama Alana, es mu mona y lesbiana pero tampoco os voy a contar mi vida que ya llevo un huevo de explicaciones xD

* * *

Lo siento.

_Cada vez que dejas un reviú,_ QUE NO QUE ES COÑA.

No enserio, lo siento. Voy a quemar el portatil después de esto y me voy a ir muy lejos donde nadie me conosca para empezar una nueva vida en la que me llamare ''Julia Ricarda de todos los pokemons'' y trabajare como cantante que por la noche se transforma en una diosa.

Lo siento de veras. No tengo nada más que añadir.

_Cada vez que dejas un reviú, Elena huye lejos, muy lejos._


End file.
